


The Seduction Game

by DragonofMordor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/pseuds/DragonofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mairon has always been adept at overcoming even Melkor's fiercest rages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seduction Game

Mairon knelt, naked, on the soft black carpet. He shivered in spite of the warmth of the nearby fire. If this did not work, he was going to be in a whole lot of trouble. Of course, this almost always worked. There were few who could resist him. His lithe frame could sway even his master’s fiercest rages. Yet Melkor was often unpredictable and was becoming more so with each passing year, so the fear still remained.

Still, Mairon looked good, and he knew it. His golden hair hung around his shoulders in waves. He knew how fond Melkor was of his silken locks. He had covered his skin in his finest oil so that his pale skin glistened in the firelight. The bottle of oil now rested a slight distance away, just waiting for his master’s command.

The Maia’s cock was already hardening in anticipation of what he hoped would be coming soon. He had placed a golden ring around the base. A slight bit of his power sent through it had made it only removable at his master’s command.

Mairon breath hitched as he heard heavy footsteps heading towards the door. He knew that if this did not work he would be in pain, probably for weeks. His miscalculation had led to the loss of some of the best of Angband’s forces. His master had entrusted the battle plans to him, and he had failed.

“This is going to work, Mairon,” he whispered to himself.

Mairon put his arms behind his back and put a carefully submissive expression on his face. He knew what Melkor liked, and he would not show on his face any of the fear he felt in his heart.

Melkor pushed open the door forcefully. The door slammed against the wall, rattling the nearby table and bed. Mairon winced at the harsh sound. Melkor strode into the room. His expression was enraged.

“Mairon, we need to…” Melkor started to say before he spotted Mairon in his knelt position.

“Mairon,” Melkor said again, this time his voice sounding less angry and more strained, “we need to talk about what happened.”

“Master, I…” Mairon started, but Melkor would not let him speak.

“How could you fail me?” Melkor said, his gaze drifting up and down Mairon’s glistening form and lingering on the restrained length. “I trusted your plans, and all I have to show for it are the bodies of dead orcs.”

“I live only to serve you, My Lord,” Mairon said carefully, looking up at Melkor with his most seductive gaze. “ I am truly sorry for my miscalculation. Perhaps I can make it up to you in some way?”

Melkor looked like he was about to say something, but no words came. He just stared. Mairon barely stopped the satisfied smirk as Melkor’s hand wandered down to stroke himself over black robes and breeches. No one was immune to his charms, not even the most powerful being in all of Arda.

“What exactly did you have in mind?” Melkor asked.

“I am my lord’s to command. Whatever you wish of me,” Mairon replied.

“Silver tongued as always, my Mairon,” Melkor said, moving to stand in front of the Maia. “Let us see what else that mouth of yours can do.”

Melkor slid out of his dark robes. They slipped to the floor in a pile. Mairon idly reminded himself to pick them up later. Melkor quickly worked the fastenings of his trousers and pulled out his length. His cock was already hard.

Mairon licked his lips, his eyes never leaving his master’s. He leaned forward and ran his tongue over the tip. Melkor’s breath hitched. Encouraged, Mairon did it again. He loved the salty taste of his master. He loved the way Melkor reacted to this. He served his master in all things, but in this one small way he had some power over Melkor.

“No teasing tonight, Mairon,” Melkor groaned. “If you really want to make it up to me, take whatever I give you.”

Mairon nodded and opened his lips to take Melkor’s length. Melkor moaned above him, and Mairon barely managed to contain his grin. Melkor’s fingers were wrapped in his hair, forcing him to take more and more of Melkor’s cock until it hit the back of his throat.

“That’s it. Take it all down,” Melkor said with a groan.

Mairon complied, relaxing his throat to take more until Melkor’s length was completely buried. It had taken some time and practice to manage this skill given Melkor’s considerable length, but Mairon could now take all of it with relative ease.

“Such a good boy,” Melkor hissed through gritted teeth.

Mairon inwardly preened at the praise. He stroked against Melkor with his tongue before pulling back off the length. He looked up at Melkor seductively before pushing himself back down.

Melkor’s fingers gripped tighter into Mairon’s hair as he began thrusting slowly in and out between Mairon’s willing lips. Mairon let Melkor fuck his mouth. He used his tongue in every way he knew his master liked. Melkor knew his limits. The Vala would pause every little while to let Mairon breathe before thrusting back down again. Mairon could feel himself hardening further, pressing painfully against the golden ring. He ignored it. This was about distracting Melkor from his rage. His own pleasure could come later.

Mairon could feel Melkor getting harder and harder. Melkor was making little noises with every thrust. Mairon knew he was getting close. Suddenly Melkor pulled all the way out. The fingers in Mairon’s hair held the Maia’s head in place. Mairon looked up at his master, waiting for further orders.

Melkor stood still for a few moments, his hand reaching down to clamp against the base of his own length.

“Turn around,” Melkor commanded. “On your hands and knees.”

Mairon quickly complied, crouching on the soft rug. His cock stiffened further. How was he so hard without even a single touch from his master? Mairon positioned himself the way he knew Melkor liked, his back taut enough that his checks spread to reveal his entrance.

Mairon heard the rustling of fabric as Melkor finished undressing. Melkor then knelt down behind Mairon. Mairon moaned as Melkor ran his hands down his back but managed to stay still.

“That’s it,” Melkor murmured in Mairon’s ear. “I’m going to take you. And if you are very good I may take that ring off and let you come.”

Mairon groaned again, the thought of being denied release somehow making him even harder. He heard the sound of a bottle being opened. Moments later two fingers breached Mairon. The Maia groaned. Clearly Melkor was not wasting any time. He was going to take Mairon fast and hard. Melkor thrust his fingers in and out of Mairon. Mairon’s body jerked hard when Melkor’s fingers brushed against that spot that always drove him wild.

“Stay still,” Melkor commanded.

Mairon groaned but complied. He forced his body to stay still as Melkor continued to thrust into him. A third finger was soon added and then a fourth. Mairon moaned. Melkor’s fingers were filling him, stretching him open.

Then the fullness was gone. Mairon moaned at the loss, but he could feel Melkor behind him positioning himself. Mairon needed his master to fuck him. This was no longer just about escaping punishment. He needed release as badly as he knew his master did. 

Mairon grunted as Melkor entered him, sheathing himself with one hard thrust. He managed to stop himself from thrusting back against his master. Barely. Melkor began to thrust, setting a hard pace that had Mairon reeling.

Melkor hit against that bundle of nerves with every thrust. Mairon couldn’t help but move.

“Still, Mairon,” Melkor commanded again.

Mairon sobbed. It was too much. Every nerve was on fire. Then Melkor’s hand reached around to grasp his length. Mairon gasped. He couldn’t think. All he could do was feel.

“Please, Master,” he keened. “Please.”

“Not yet,” Melkor whispered in his ear.

Mairon moaned. He couldn’t...he needed…everything was fire.

Melkor’s pace quickened and became more erratic. He no longer protested at Mairon’s body moving against his. Melkor thrust hard once more into Mairon and came. Mairon could feel the Vala’s seed releasing inside him.

“Good boy,” Melkor whispered.

Mairon could only moan as he thrust into the hand still grasping his length. He was so hard. So very hard. He needed release.

“Please…please, Melkor…please let me,” Mairon groaned.

With an easy swell of power Melkor enlarged the ring to slip off Mairon, his hand stroking firmly up and down the Maia.

“Come for me,” he commanded.

Mairon could do nothing but comply. He keened out his release as he spilt his seed into Melkor’s hand.

Mairon slumped to the carpet, Melkor still kneeling behind him. They stayed that way, both panting in the afterglow.

Melkor rolled off of Mairon and stood. He held out a hand to help Mairon to his feet. Mairon watched somewhat apprehensively as Melkor walked to the other side of the room. His master could still decide to punish him for his failure.

Against the wall a table held a basin of water, some soap, and a pile of silken cloths. Melkor picked up a cloth and beckoned for Mairon to come. Mairon relaxed as he walked to his master. 

“I can do that, Master,” Mairon said.

Melkor nodded, handing the cloth to Mairon. Mairon dipped the soft fabric into the water. He turned back towards his master. His gaze shifted up. He carefully removed the seed from his master’s hand and the oil from his master’s spent length, his gaze never leaving Melkor’s.

When he was done he turned his attention to his own body. Melkor leaned himself against the wall and watched. Mairon worked slowly, wondering if Melkor was going to be up for another round. 

As Mairon finished, Melkor stepped away from the wall towards his Maia. He held out his hand for Mairon to take.

“Master, I…” Mairon said.

Melkor leaned forward to place finger on Mairon’s lips. Then he led the Maia to the bed. Melkor lay down on his side and arranged himself. Mairon followed, relaxing into his master’s arms.

“I will do better next time, Master,” Mairon said softly. “I won’t disappoint you again.”

“I know you will, Mairon,” Melkor said with a sigh. “We will make the Noldor pay for their victory.”

There were no more words. Mairon leaned back to rest his head on Melkor’s shoulder. Melkor wrapped his arms around Mairon. They stayed there for a while, just basking in the warmth of each other. The war outside could wait. For now the Vala and his Maia were content.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a result of a discussion on Tumblr about Sauron's fair form and how adept he clearly was at using it to his advantage.


End file.
